Amor Eterno
by Om16733953
Summary: Cuando el amor se ve atrapado entre la vida y la muerte...
1. Amor Eterno

**AMOR ETERNO !**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Nitro-Chiral, a excepción de Mei, ella es propiedad personal.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Koujaku despierta esa mañana, aun sin abrir los ojos, siente y comprende que algo está mal… muy mal. Siente temor de abrir los ojos, la ansiedad le recorre el cuerpo.<p>

Toma una gran bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, enfocándose en la personita que crece dentro de él… posa su mano sobre su vientre y siente todo ese amor desmedido correrle por las venas: adora a su bebe con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de un tiempo, al fin abre sus ojos y voltea a ver a su amado esposo que duerme a su lado… pero… con lo que se encuentra es suficiente para sentir que su corazón es desgarrado desde el centro mismo, partiéndose en miles de pedazos… Clear sigue con sus ojos cerrados, tiene una media sonrisa en su rostro… pero está totalmente inerte y sin respirar!

Entra en pánico, se le aproxima y lo sacude tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Mientras gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas… pero el cuerpo debajo de sus manos está muy frio y ya ha comenzado a entrar en rigor mortis.

Se sienta a su lado, mientras le mira completamente abrumado, nunca pensó vivir lo suficiente como para ver la muerte de Clear.

Aun con su corazón destrozado, llama al servicio de emergencia… tal vez ellos podrían….

Llega el servicio de emergencia y tratan de hacer lo que más pueden… pero es demasiado tarde para Clear.

- Lo siento mucho…- le dice uno de los técnicos, tomándole del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación. Koujaku se deja llevar, está demasiado afectado en esos momentos.

El técnico detalla el abdomen de Koujaku y ante la gravedad de la situación, procede a revisarle para asegurarse de que el bebe se encuentre bien. Pasa el doppler por su vientre hasta que localiza los latidos del corazón del bebe…

Ese sonido logra aferrar a Koujaku a este mundo que en un instante simplemente dejo de existir… el bebe comenzó a moverse fuertemente dentro de él, indicándole que tenía que seguir adelante, que tenía que seguir viviendo por lo único que le quedaba en esta vida de parte de Clear… su hijo.

Koujaku trata de tranquilizarse, mientras van llegando los servicios fúnebres a retirar el cuerpo del lugar. Vuelve a la habitación y se recuesta al lado de Clear, aferrándose a él mientras llora desesperadamente… realmente le amaba con toda su alma. Mientras se van llevando a su adorado Clear, el shock emocional puede más que su deseo de mantener la calma y Koujaku termina perdiendo el conocimiento.

Mientras se pierde en la oscuridad, van llegando recuerdos de su vida con Clear…

…Cuando montaron el local donde funcionaba su peluquería y una cafetería que atendía Clear… las miradas furtivas mientras atendían a las personas… el rostro siempre feliz y sonriente de Clear…

La noche en que se quedaron encerrados por la tormenta y terminaron besándose… la confesión de sus sentimientos en el festival y su primera vez debajo de aquel árbol de flores…

El día en que Clear se mudo a vivir con él…

La Cena en la que él le pidió matrimonio y la respuesta entre lágrimas de Clear…

El matrimonio con una ceremonia especial en las montañas…

La decisión de Clear de transformarse en un ser humano y el proceso mayormente doloroso al que fue sometido…

El sueño de formar una familia y la imposibilidad de Clear para concebir…

La decisión y el cambio de roles para concebir en el vientre de Koujaku…

La felicidad de la noticia del embarazo…

El deterioro en salud de Clear…

La última vez que hicieron el amor…

Su muerte...

Abre los ojos en el hospital, rodeado por Aoba y Noiz; que le miran con tristeza y preocupación. Se abrazan en silencio y le prometen acompañarle de ahora en adelante.

El sepelio fue una ceremonia discreta y especial, sepultando su cuerpo al pie de un gran árbol lleno de flores en el cual pasaron muchos momentos juntos, especialmente… al pie de ese árbol hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Tan solo una lapida con su nombre indicaba el lugar.

La vida debía continuar para Koujaku y su bebe… pero era difícil. Se despertaba en las madrugadas sintiendo la presencia de Clear a su lado… muchas veces en sus sueños sentía sus manos tocándole, su boca llenándole de besos y esas palabras tiernas que siempre le susurraba al oído.

Debía ser fuerte por su hijo, pero la herida en su corazón ya estaba hecha… era cuestión de tiempo para que esta, se transformara en algo mortal.

Unos meses después, llego el anhelado momento de tener esa vida entre sus brazos… la sorpresa fue enorme cuando le entregaron una niña de piel blanca y algunos cabellos de un tono azul claro, una mezcla de los tonos de sus cabellos... en mitad del llanto, Koujaku la llamo Mei…

La alegría de su nacimiento se vio opacada con la tristeza de la partida de su padre… pero la vida, debía continuar para ellos dos…

16 años después… Mei está en la universidad estudiando Medicina… físicamente se parece a Koujaku, pero su piel es blanca como la de Clear; su cabello es liso y de color azul claro con algunos mechones blancos, en su rostro tiene los dos lunares en la misma ubicación y sus ojos son del color de los de Clear… es una mujer muy bella.

Un joven le habla preguntándole por su familia…

- Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera – le cuenta ella – Y mi otro padre, el ser que me concibió en su vientre, falleció hace algunos años sumido en una profunda pena moral por la muerte de su esposo… ellos se amaban profundamente…-

Cuando sale de clases, va caminando hacia el árbol de flores en el que descansan sus más grandes amores y a quienes les debe su vida… les deja flores frescas…

A pesar de que le duele su ausencia, está feliz por ser hija de aquellos seres que se amaron con todas sus fuerzas y que dejaron en ella esa huella de amor.

* * *

><p>... Perdónenme eternamente...<p> 


	2. Varios anhelos: una sola decisión!

**FLASHBACK 1... La decisión de Clear.**

* * *

><p>Un momento de vacilación le hizo entender que se traía algo entre manos…<p>

- debo irme Koujaku-san… pero espérame por favor… volveré…-

- porque te marchas ahora que estamos juntos y somos felices?... no necesito nada mas que a ti…- y le abraza con ferviente furor.

- he tomado una decisión Koujaku-san…- y le extiende una carpeta con documentos. Koujaku los toma en sus manos y mientras los lee, comprendiendo lo que dicen, sus piernas comienzan a temblarle…

Eso es demasiado para asumirlo.

- porque?- le pregunta lleno de angustia – porque ahora?...-

- no quiero verte envejecer y después morir, para quedarme solo nuevamente… te amo con todas mis fuerzas y no voy a quedarme solo… si con esto puedo vivir junto a ti, envejecer junto a ti… formar una familia junto a ti… vale la pena hacerlo… y quiero hacerlo Koujaku-san- y se arrodilla sentándose entre sus piernas.

Koujaku le abraza, mientras piensa en lo que le ha dicho Clear y en lo que leyó en los documentos… esa decisión implica muchos cambios en sus vidas… y deberán correr riesgos muy grandes… el temor se apodera de él y desea poder decirle de alguna forma que no… pero simplemente es algo que se escapa de su control y de su voluntad.

- Clear, serás vulnerable… ya no serás tan fuerte… puedes llegar a enfermarte… y….- se le quiebra la voz…- y también puedes llegar a morir!- lo abraza apretándolo aun mas contra el – no soportaría que eso te pasara… no puedo imaginarlo siquiera….-

Clear le mira con tristeza asumiendo que todo lo que le dice Koujaku es cierto…. Pero imaginarse la vida eterna sin él a su lado, yendo a visitarlo a su tumba como lo ha hecho tantas veces con su abuelo, le estremece de verdad…. No quiere eso… se niega rotundamente a tener que vivir eso… de nuevo.

-yo sé todo lo que puede pasar Koujaku-san, pero no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que ya no vivas tu… entiéndeme por favor…-

Koujaku se agacha y le abraza en silencio, asintiendo a la solicitud de Clear.

Mientras se besan, Koujaku termina de empujarle al suelo y le hace el amor deseando fervientemente que la vida de ellos no vaya a transformarse en una completa pesadilla.

En la madrugada mientras Clear duerme, Koujaku revisa los documentos más detalladamente… va a ser un proceso muy invasivo y bastante doloroso.

Piensa en ellos y se da cuenta que esos van a ser unos meses realmente duros, en el fondo de su ser desea que Clear desista de aquello… pero… las palabras "formar familia" le rondaban la cabeza….

Cuando comprendió que estaba enamorado de Clear, automáticamente había descartado esa posibilidad…. Pero… si salía con éxito de todo eso, tal vez podrían concebir un hijo. Volteo a verle y sonrió imaginándole con una barriguita o cargando a su bebe… la emoción que le embargo en ese instante supero parte de sus temores y decidió apoyarle incondicionalmente en esa decisión.

Le amaba simplemente por ser Clear… sin importarle si fuera un androide o si se transformara según sus deseos en un ser humano de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Poco a poco iré contando mas sobre los sucesos en la vida de los personajes... perdonaran el enredo y mi forma de hacer las cosas... soy un poco desordenada e irreverente... <strong>


End file.
